Our Name!
by Aruonse
Summary: "Our Name is what brought us together." Nanase Haruka has a monozygotic sister, They are so identical YET not the same. Worst thing is, the little sister had grown immunity to naked guy bodies. What would happen if she become self-conscious of boy?
1. Prologue - A

**A/N: Hahahaha screw my life, why am I doing new fics when the existing fics haven't been updated at ALL..**

 **Hi girls, this Free! Fandom had stole my heart, Tachibana Makoto had really successfully captured my heart with his (good seiyuu) voice and personality. Tall, handsome and gentle, hence gentle giant on some other fics I readed.. And an orca at that.. Okay, I'm a lost case.. MAI KOKORO!**

 **Okay.. Before I started anything, I meant this fics to be a Makoto x OC/Reader.. I don't think I'm able to write a love triangle for climax, but who know what will happen in the future, even the story too, how will it fold out, will be with the flows.**

 **When I started thinking about Free! An idea plague my mind, nagging me to write. I thought about how to introduce a new character in, it would be too odd for Makoto to actually fall in love with someone new. Consider the fact he spend his time with Haru or swim club members nearly everyday in highschool and with Haru when young.. Logical idea would be someone either to be same interests or childhood friend.**

 **So without more nonsense wall of text from me, let get this story started!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the OC only !**

* * *

"Push!" Voice muffled from sanitary mask exclaimed.

A painful groan yelp.

"When the next wave of contradiction came, please push as harder as you can, ." The voice instructed.

Nanase Akari (let give her a name) was so convinced that, after this whole fiasco of labor finished. She would _Never Ever_ to be impregnated _Again._ She would have a talk with her husband about safety precaution. Just thinking about it made her lost track of time, and the feeling of pain getting more intense. With a deep breath inhaled, she push with all her might.

 _xxx_

"Congratulations! It's a twins! An older baby boy and younger baby girl." The doctor joyfully announced.

Nanase couple sighed in relief, but their momentary peace was cut short almost immediately.

"Doctor! The older twin is not breathing!" One of the nurse rushed out.

"Nurse, hurry, prepare for the emergency revival kits!"

The terror shown in the couple was undeniable obvious as the nurse frantically pace off to do as she was told.

The energy of terror, panic and fear emotion was sensitive to a newborn, almost instantly as the younger twins sense it, the younger girl burst out in tear. Crying loudly and thrash about, the thrashing had cause the tiny fist to collided on older twin.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight, but miraclely. The older twin jolted, stirring his limbs and coughing out water, he whimpered slightly then gone back to quiet state. His younger sibling stopped crying as well.

Everyone was amazed by what they had witnessed. Some even whispered the word 'miracle'.

Nanase couple cried in joy silently while hugging each other. Muttering 'thanks god'. They stayed together in an embrace, breaking apart when the nurse brought the twins to them after the whole checked/cleaned up was done.

The twins are mirror image, jet black colored hair with shiny cerulean orbs. The only difference was the gender and maybe, longer eyelashes for the girl.

The new parent glanced at each other, knowing grin formed.

Nanase Haruki - Male, older twin.  
Nanase Haruka - Female, younger twin.

"Haruki, thank you for coming back to us."  
"Haruka, thank you for bringing Haruki back."

* * *

"How did they mixed this up?!" Akari whined to her husband.

"They say they mix up the paperwork during the submission." He explained, deadpanned. Palm covering his forehead.

Due to the carelessness of the social worker, Haruki and Haruka identify was swapped.

Unable to change the name because of the laws, but the government promised a change free of charge after the period of 15 years. At this point, they agreed, to change the name or not would be entirely up to their child.

Nanase Haruka - Male, older twin.  
Nanase Haruki - Female, younger twin.

 **[6 years later, Nanase household]**

"Ne, mama?" Haruki called.

At the age of six, Haruka and Haruki looked identical, the difference with both of them were their eye. From their observation, Haruki had rounder eye, thicker and longer eyelashes. Both child insist to have same haircut, because they felt the need to be similar, monozygotic twins are originally one person afterall.

"Yes darling?"

"Why does Nii-chan has a girl name when he is a boy? Why do I have a boy name when I'm a girl?" She asked sweetly.

Haruka stopped what he was doing, curious about the answer as well.

"Does Haruki not like her name?"

"..."

Silence followed.

"We were teased for our name." Haruka spoke, he felt that there no need to hide the truth.

"Nii-chan!" Haruki gasped.

' _Oh dear'_ Akari thought.

She had forgotten about other children, it just didn't came to her until now. Of course they would be made fun of one day.

Unknowingly to them, the exact same conversation take place at the Tachibana, Hazuki, Matsuoka and the Ryugazaki.

 **[The next day]**

Akari went to the school to fetch her twins, a commotion nearby attracted her attention.

"Haha! Your name is so weird, the brother has a girly name while the sister has a boyish name!" A group of five boys surrounded Haruka and Haruki, laughing and teasing. Haruka being a good older brother had his sister stand behind him while he used his body to shield her. Haruka stood there expressionless as they continued their taunt and tease, Haruki on the other hand was trying to stay expressionless like her brother.. But failed as the tears are threatening to fall.

The bullying get out of control when one of the kid pushed Haruka, but he stood firmly on his ground. Regardless how many time Haruka was shoved, he doesn't react. Seeing that Haruka has no reaction, they shifted their target to his sister.

"I wonder if Haruki really is a girl with that name." One of the bullies said out of blue.

"Easy! Let find out~" Another replied.

Hands creeped closer to Haruki, attempting to touch her. Though they were slapped away by Haruka, in his eye held a cold glare.

"Do not touch Haruki." Haruka said coldly.

"Nii.." Haruki sobbed.

But bullies being bullies. The one who got slapped by Haruka suddenly dropped to the floor, crying out loud and shouting that Haruka had physically assaulted him. Akari couldn't take it anymore and move toward her child, but before she could said anything, another person beat her it.

A olive brown haired boy, slightly taller than average height. Went and stood in front of Haruka. His voice gentle but firm.

"Hey guys, I saw everything. Please be nice and leave them alone."

Haruka and Haruki looked up at him, surprised to be helped.

"Hah! Another one with weird name has appear!"

' _Weird name?'_ They both questioned.

"I don't care what you call me, but I definitely won't keep quiet and let a girl being bullied. Beside, five on two is unfair, you guys are the worst."

Akari decided to interrupt, it best that an adult step in and stop this.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"You runts! I've seen what you had done to my child!" She marched over in wrath. Successfully in scaring off the bullies. Kneeling down to her twins, she pulled them into an embrace.

"Haruka, thank you for being a good brother and protected your sister." She patted him gently on his head. Haruka replied with a shrug.

"M-mama, Nii-chan is hurt." Haruki wept.

"I know, I will check them later, but for now.." She turned to the boy who helped.

"Thank you for helping." She smiled to the boy, nudging her twins to do the same.

"Yeah, thanks." Haruka mumbled softly. Not very trusting to stranger but that the best Haruka could managed.

"Thank you.. Weird name boy?" Haruki blurted out without hesitation.

Akari and Haruka gaped at her.

Let just say, the smile that the boy gave them, put all three Nanase to a trance. Is that flower growing in the background?

"Makoto!"

New voice echoed from behind, the boy, Makoto turned and wave at a woman who was walking toward him. She has the calm and gentle feeling that Makoto was giving.

"Hi mom." He greeted.

Oh.. That explained.

The friendship between the two mother bonded from here, there's a saying that the odd boat always attracted to each other strongly. Because their childs had name opposite from their gender.

Reason are, the government social worker messed up the paperwork during submission.

Nanase and Tachibana house are near to each other. From Tachibana, five minute climb on the stone stair and walk straight, it the Nanase. With this, Akari visited Tachibana often with the twins, to have girl time with Makoto's mom, Mika. If their husband worked late, they would end up having dinner together.

After that day, as they spent more time together. Makoto become an caring older brother figured to the twins. At first, it took him awhile to get it right between the twins. There are still times where he called the wrong name, those mistake was definitely hard on him. Now? He can differentiate both of them perfectly.

Haruka was a boy who spoke few, doesn't expressed himself well. But cared.

Haruki was a girl who is slightly more chatty, get embarrassed easily. Admired her brother calm composure and tried to be the same.

Nanase Haruka - Male  
Nanase Haruki - Female  
Tachibana Makoto - Male

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking to the end.**  
 **I spit the prologue to two part, because the other half was quite wordy.**  
 **I know that my english is horrible.. But I still hope to share my plot..**

 **Anyway, I don't think Free! mention how Haru and Makoto know each other, they just pull it off as childhood friend, nor why their parent give them girlish name.**  
 **So I took it upon my brain and twist the story~**  
 **Hope you don't mind :D**


	2. Prologue - B

**A/N: Hello again~**  
 **I can't thank you enough for the follows and favorites.**

 **I'm actually quite surprised at the response, it make me very happy to received notification from my e-mail account that this story had been favorite and follow.. Hehe..**

 **Let get the Part two of prologue going~**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the OC only !**

* * *

 **Chapter - Prologue B**

 **[3 years later]**

Age 9.

Haruka started to developed the habit of stripping within five seconds when there is enough water for him to be submerged. Every time Makoto had to stopped him from jumping into one while Haruki stood there, covering her face in embarrassment.

On one of their hang out at nearby playground, Makoto suggested to joined the Iwatobi Swimming Club together, Haruka was reluctant at first. Replying in straight tone that Makoto could join on his own.

"It would be meaningless without the both of you, I like it when we are together." He reasoned.

Haruka stared at Makoto, iris shaking slightly with hidden emotion.

"Fine." He mumbled. Looking at his sister, waiting for her response on this topic.

"If Haru-nii-chan join, I'll join too." Haruki announced.

"Thank you, Haru-chan, Kii-chan."

Makoto glanced at them happily, his expression automatically curled to a gentle, sweet smile.

The twins had to turned away to avoid being mesmerized by him.

He also gave them the nickname, so that they doesn't need to wait for the last syllabus. For this they are grateful because, one, it make their name more boyish/girlish. Two, not like they could ever say no to him. Makoto is strangely stubborn when situation call for.

Haru retorted that Makoto should drop the '-chan' already.

They joined shortly after, found out that Haruka was a swimming prodigy. His swimming are better, faster than average, but he always insist to swim free.

Haruki on the other hand.. Not good, look like her brother drained all swimming ability from her. The turtle float to test whether if one are able to float, she sank half way. Everyone laughed at her for that.

Having to endured the treatment of her own brother stripping habit, soon she become immune to. It doesn't faze her anymore when there is naked guy (with bottom covered of course) Haruki found that immunity to be highly _abnormal._

At the end of the first day, Coach Sasabe talked to them before they left, if they had fun today.

Joking to Haruki that she soon will be able to swim like her brother, rough start and good end logic. He asked the kids to choose one of the marine floating toys as gift for joining, three hands went for the dolphin, quickly to reach for it, they withdrawn at the same time. Three kids looked at each other troubled.

"Oh geez, these dolphin sure is popular. But this is the last one left." Coach Sasabe said.

"Pick something else or scissor-paper-stone."

Makoto ignored and stared at Haruka in understanding, he grinned and decided to pick something else. Haruki apparently also know what Makoto was thinking, she take a look at the selection before Makoto. Flipping to the back, she spot an orca.

"Mako-chan, orca suit you too." Haruki pushed the toy into Makoto's palm, stared at him with knowing glance.

Makoto beamed in response. Once again, the twins had to turned away, there something about Makoto happy face which put Haruka and Haruki _very_ at ease.

"Okay, Kii-chan. But what will you pick?" Makoto questioned.

"Haru-nii-chan and I can share the dolphin, so no problem!" Haruki replied.

"Haruki, we are going to share?" Haruka asked solemnly, humor lingered in his eye.

…

"We are twins you know.." His sister deadpanned.

Makoto sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly.

 **[1 years later]**

Age 10.

Iwatobi Elementary School, the school hosted a camp. Which Makoto obtained his fear of dark and scary thing from. The fear of being out somewhere far from his home, it not that bad when Haru-chan and Kii-chan are with him.. But the problem is.. Haruka was very scary at night, he laughed when he sleep. Those laughter send chills down his spine and together with scary story where his mom told him, naughty children who don't sleep at night will be eaten by monster. Poor Makoto shivered in fear the whole night.

"Mako-chan, you okay?" Haruki asked, the next day when they are having breakfast. Haruka's concerned expression did not go unnoticed by Makoto.

"I'm fine, I didn't slept well last night." Makoto calmly said. Yawning and rubbing his eye.

On this camp, they found out Makoto fear of ghost when test of courage arrived. The whole thing from start to end, Makoto clinged onto Haruka. Haruka showed the same reserved expression, Haruki jumped in surprise when the ghost spook them. Holding her nerve better than Makoto, Makoto squawked whenever Haruki shrieked.

Haruka? He sighed in defeat.

Understandable if girl was afraid… But Makoto..

 **[Another years later]**

Age 11.

Haruki is fascinated by marine life, she accompany Makoto one day to visited his old fisherman friend. When the fisherman hauled his catch, Haruki was greeted with the sight of colorful fish, they sparkles brightly under the setting sun, glowing in beautiful orange.

One species of fish caught her attention, it was light blue and has a wide and big fin for a small body. Fisherman told her that this fish don't swim underwater, they swim by jumping out of the surface and diving in and jumped out again, creating a motion.

(Time skip)

The Iwatobi Swimming Club has a new face. A petite boy with wavy strawberry-blonde hair and magenta eye.

His name is Nagisa Hazuki.

He didn't transferred in without drama, pranked by his sisters on his first day. They swapped his swim trunks with female one piece, and to Makoto, Haruki amazement that Haruka was the one that helped Nagisa. By changing their swim wear for the day, Haruka seemed to be not bothered by the teasing from other students. In the end, Nagisa cried, hard, thanking Haruka and decided to join their little clique from that day on.

Another new kid joined the club soon after Nagisa, cheerful and outgoing as his maroon hair and eye represent. He was attracted to the way Haruka swim and his records. Afterall, Matsuoka Rin had an ex-swimmer for father and he landed himself as rival to Haruka.

Haruki finally could swim as good as her brother after Rin showcase his butterfly. Butterfly stroke is said to be the hardest to master, so her coach isn't that confident. But Rin offered to teach her. She never felt this happy in water before, finally. What her brother experienced during swimming, she understood.

They appreciated the _free_ freedom.

"I did it! Rin-chan, thank you!" She delightedly pulled Rin for a hug, Rin responds with a toothy grin.

Her mind reeled back to that fish that don't swim underwater. She giggled at the similarity.

(Time skip)

Today was gloomy, it been raining nonstop for the past few days. Even if the rain stopped, the sky remained dull. Thick and heavy atmosphere brought uneasiness to the peoples in Iwatobi.

Everyone are heading home, Makoto and Haruka walked at the front, Haruki tagging behind her brother, sandwiching Haruka. Nagisa and Rin at the back, chatting and joking around. They were strolling along the river when it happened, the rain stopped before they are dismissed. Strong current swept through the riverbank due to excess water from the weather.

Two boys at the back was playing rough with each other, jabbing, pulling, pushing and armlock. They didn't notice their friends stopped and they walked into Haruki, knocking her off-balance. A wrong footing lead to slipping, another wrong step threw her balance backward facing the cliff of the river. No one could react, horror-struck, they watched her fall.

At the last seconds, Haruka grabbed her wrist, thrown her back and take her place instead. He fell into the river, the splash slapped everyone out of their terror.

"HARU!"

They sprung into action, Rin and Nagisa ran along the path to following Haruka, Makoto took off after him. Haruki spun off to find help.

"Why is he not swimming?! Makoto can't get to him like this!" Rin frowned.

"Rin-chan! Look! Haru-chan is trying but his movement are weird!" Nagisa pointed out as he run.

Truth to Nagisa, Haruka movement indeed seem strange for someone who is good at swimming. Haruka struggled to stay on surface as the current continued to devour him.

"Haru!" Makoto shouted, swimming as hard as he could to get close to Haruka. But the current were stronger and wilder than a eleven years old.

"M-makoto.." Haruka whispered. Arm reaching out as he fight to stay floated.

With a last spurt, Makoto took off and gripped onto Haruka hand.

"Haru! You okay?!" He checked worriedly, adjusting his hold.

"Makoto, I can't swim. My leg hurt." Haruka confessed.

"Hold on to me, I will make sure we stay afloat."

"Makoto, Haruki?"

"She is safe, thank to you."

"Tell her it not her fault."

"Haru! Tell her yourself!"

"You do better in that aspect than me."

Groaning, Makoto understood what Haruka is trying to convey. He know full well that Haruki would feel guilty and blamed herself.

Eventually the current died down when they are washed to the deeper part. Nagisa and Rin was hot on their tail, dragging them out when they are pushed to the shallow water. Soon after Haruki brought back peoples, they bandaged Haruka's injured ankle and call for ambulance.

He was sent to the hospital with Haruki.

The remaining clique walked quietly together. Rin and Nagisa mostly was tormented by guilt, it their fault. They know the danger to not paid attention while walking, much less beside a unguarded cliff. They went home with heavy heart. (after the so call bonding time in novel with both Rin and Makoto, I never read the novel, so I not sure how the conversation took place.. They say is because of Haru almost drowned and the death of the fisherman causes Makoto to be afraid of water.)

Another bad news struck Makoto when he reached home. There was a typhoon out in the sea. Crushed and sank approximately three hundred fishermen and their boat. Feeling dread in his guts, Makoto fled out of house.

Arriving at the harbor, he was welcomed by the waves. He waited, waited and waited. But his fisherman friend didn't come back that day.

Makoto went back on the following day, and day after.

"You are lying right?"

Makoto turned back to the intruder, Haruki stood there. Puffy red eye, tears threatening to fall, she bit back her lips in hope to avoid turning into sobbing mess.

"First, it my fault that Nii-chan hurt, and then.. I.. The news.." She staggered. Sadness overwhelmed her, clenching to her shirt in hope of keeping it down.

Haruki had been visiting the fisherman on her own when she was free, she enjoyed the view when he hauled the catch. Many fishes with amazing pattern and color really fascinated her.

Still, Makoto believed that she actually want to consult the old man regarding Haruka incident.

" _You do better in that aspect than me."_

Haruka's words resonated in Makoto's mind.

"Kii-chan.."

Makoto approached Haruki, stopping a step away. The girl looked away, refusing eye contact.

"Kii-chan?" Makoto started.

Still no movement.

"Kii-chan, Kii-chan." He called again.

Nope, she was looking at anything except him.

"Haruki." He addressed her first name, tone slightly stern than he intended.

Haruki whipped her head at him in surprise. Makoto never address her full name after the nicknames he gave.

Finally looking at him, Makoto softened his expression, he placed his palm on Haruki's head and patted gently, giving her a comforting smile.

"You know, Haru don't blame you for what happened to him."

"B-but.." Haruki bawled.

"I know, you feel that it your fault. But Haru doesn't blame you one bit, when I was swimming after him. The first thing he asked was whether if his sister is safe."

What happened next was unexpected in both Makoto and Haruki dictionary. Haruki launched herself at Makoto, tackling him down with her. She clung onto him, buried her face in his chest.

"K-kii-chan?!" Makoto flustered. No idea where to put his hands!

"I'm sorry, it embarrassing. I know what Nii-chan feel and think.. Yet I.. doubted him."

Makoto almost didn't understand what was she saying because her voice was muffled, but he don't need to hear it clear. Understanding the Nanase Twins was part of the deal for their friendship. Beside, reddening ear contrast to her black hair.. Yep, definitely more crystal clear than words.

Suppressing a chuckle, he keep on patting her.

The fisherman never came back, even a week had gone by.

Haruka made full recovery on the following week.

Makoto had developed phobia for sea.

Haruki became more passive after the incidents.

Rin and Nagisa nearly cracked under the guilt. But Haruka assured that it was just an accident, he doesn't blame anyone. And he was glad that he kept his sister safe. Both guilty boys cried in relief. Though, he didn't told them that he lied to the adult, brushing it off as he accidentally tripped and fell into the river.

And they bawled their eyes out when apologizing to Haruki, she, same as her brother. Brushed it off as accident and hoped that both of them would be more careful from now on.

For the twins, they speak to each other via eye contact, Haruka knocked Haruki on her head. Mumbling ' _Idiot'_ as he walked away. They understand each other too well, no words is required.

Haruki touched her head after the boys are further ahead, realizing how her brother, Makoto and friends really cared for her. She couldn't stop her lips from twitching upward. Allowing happy feeling to consumed her.

She sworn to do the same for them when the times come.

* * *

 **Andddddd! We are done with the introduction!**  
 **Time to move on to the present timeline on next chapter.**  
 **Just a notice, the next chapter will take awhile. I just started writing it like... yesterday?**  
 **It is 1/5 done..**

 **I know my english is horrible QAQ...**  
 **Don't point it out! Hahaha!**  
 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter - 1

**A/N: Hello! With this, we are proceeding to the main timeline for this story!**

 **There are some adjustment made, this story will start at high school year 2 for Haru and Makoto. The whole anime plot where they opened up swim club, recruited Rei, peace thing out with Rin already happened. I could start with them at year 3.. But I think I would need more time to develop the story, starting with year 3 would feel too rush.**

 **I rewatched the Free! Anime to go through their character story again.. It make me realize just exactly HOW MUCH detail one could forgot in the phrase of three years.. Which I kind of slightly, screw up Makoto background in the last prologue.. I hope it still make sense though..**

 **I thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited!  
I'm really happy !**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the OC only !  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tachibana Makoto - 17 years old. Male.

Makoto, tall, muscular young man with short, olive brown hair and droopy green eyes. His school uniform consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a green necktie, dark gray unbuttoned blazer and orange sneakers.

Standing in front of his childhood friend house, he pressed the bell. But as per normal, no response again. He led himself in through the back door.

"Sorry to intrude." He said as he walked in.

When the twins was Junior High, their father had to moved away because of work. And their mother, Akari, tagged along. Seeing as they grew up here and everyone was nice and kind. Mika even volunteered to keep an eye on them for her, the twins also refused to leave. Haruka sworn to take care both himself and his sister in term of physical and health, which is why.. He was good at cooking. (Mostly mackerel dish though.)

Very familiar with the house, Makoto made his way to where he thinks Haruka is at, the bathroom. Surprised to find it empty.

"Empty?! That rare.." Makoto whispered to himself.

Then he switched his path to Haru's bedroom,

"Haru? I'm coming in." Makoto slid the door.

Then closing swiftly just as he open, why? Because he was greeted by butt-naked Haru.

"Waa! Haru?!" He exclaimed from the other side.

"Makoto." Haruka simply acknowledged.

"Why aren't you wearing anything!" Makoto squawked.

"I can't decide which to wear."

Haru stared at seven pair of swim trunks he put out on his bed, all is similar with different/or same purple stripes.

"Haru..." A soft sigh escaped Makoto.

Sometime later after he's decent, worn the same Iwatobi uniform with swimwear underneath. Haruka exited his room to go to kitchen with Makoto on his tail.

"Oh Haru! Where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"Make lunch and breakfast."

Haruka took out two lunchbox from the shelf, ingredients for cooking, making sure mackerel was included.

"Now?! We are going to be late you know.." Makoto stared in disbelief.

"So that why! Help me wake Haruki up." Haruka pointed chopstick at his best friend, eye stern, shooing him to go.

"She still sleep..- Wait! Me?! That's a bit improper.. Haru.. I'm a guy you know.." The olive haired retorted, throwing his hands up, cheek slightly pink.

"Makoto." Haruka looked at Makoto straight in the eyes. Everything he want to say shine in his eyes. Makoto sweatdropped, knowing he can't win this. Best to do as he asked.

"Okay, okay. I will go wake her up." He turned and walked away, to Haruki room.

"Mm, this mackerel need about eighty seconds more to be grill to precise texture and juice."

"Haru! That is your reason for asking me?!" He perplexed flipped his head.

Ignored by Haruka with him so concentrated on cooking mackerel, Makoto went up to Haruki's room, outside. He hesitated.. Would he be greet by sight like when he entered Haru room? That would be bad right? He is a healthy boy for god sake! Seventeen years old, fully healthy and functionable! ' _No no no'_ shaking his thoughts away, he will not think that way.

"Kii-chan? I'm coming in okay?" He knocked the door.

He waited for awhile before sliding the door, so that the girl could give some sort of warning if she was indeed indecent.

No reply.

"She really sleeping..?" He mumbled.

Tightening his grip on the shoji door, he gulped. And slid open.

Mirror image of Haruka, but female version. Softer eye shape and longer, thicker eyelashes. Jet black hair that was the same style as her brother but at the back, longer length which could be tied to a small ponytail if the weather get overbearing.

Haruki had already dressed for school. School uniform consists of light brown skirt, white shirt with green bow tie, light gray sleeveless jumper, dark gray unbuttoned blazer, knee length black socks and black shoes.

She curled up in her own bed, napping away. Makoto sighed in relief, seem like Haruki went back to sleep again after she prepare finished for school. Looking at her sleeping form, Makoto hold back a laugh, remembering how Haruki started her napping behavior ever since Haruka spent more time in the tub. She really got _tired_ of waiting.

And because of that, Makoto often had to wake her up on behalf her brother. It was still alright when they are younger.. Now.. Haruka totally trusted him to not do anything, Haruki seem to be totally not conscious about the borderline between BOY and GIRL. Which made him the one to be more wary of all these.

"Kii-chan? Wake up." Makoto shaked the girl shoulder.

"Mmmm….? Five more minutes.." She rolled to other side.

"Geez, we are going to be late." He murmured with a sigh.

"Kii-chan, Kii-chan, Kii-chan…" Makoto whinged continually, shaking Haruki nonstop."

"Kii-"

"Okay! I'm up!" Haruki elbowed herself up.

Grumbling, she frowned at the person who woke her. Only to see one hand being extended to her. The same thing that Makoto always do to Haruka.

"Good morning, Kii-chan." Makoto greeted with a smile.

Haruki stared at him then back to his hand, her eyebrow twitched in not-morning person manner, took it and pulled herself from the bed.

"Mako… Haru-nii asked you to wake me again?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

They went down to the kitchen where Haruka is putting the food in the lunch box, almost finishing.

"Morning." Haruka said when he saw them coming down.

"Morning Haru-nii." She replied back, and went to the counter to help. Tying their lunch box with water patterned small tablecloth while Haruka cleaned the sink. Sniffing the air, she sighed.

"You made mackerel again?" Haruki murmured.

"Mackerel is essential." Haruka protested instantly. His feeling shone in his eye brightly.

Makoto stood there and exhaled loudly at their exchange.

 _xxx_

On the way to school was the usual, the school is walkable distance from their house. Haruka would occasionally slow down and glance at ocean, Makoto would smile and said what on Haruka's mind.

"C'mon, Haru-nii, we can swim at the school."

Upon arriving, they went to their class, same class together. The school authority usually would put twins together, Iwatobi is no exception.

Funny enough, while Haruka is good at Home Economic and Arts, Haruki was bad at it, but she was good at English. Yet Haruka worst subject was English.

Haruka preferred to be alone, kept socializing to a minimum to his sister, Makoto and the Swim Club. And Haruki felt that it would be too weird without her brother with her if she go around and make friends. She could actually, Haruka didn't stop her. But it just don't sit right with her.

And growing up with mostly boys, her interests is very different from other girls.. In other words.. She's a tomboy.

 **[Lunch Time]**

"Ne, ne. Let go to the ocean during our summer vacation for another training camp!" Nagisa eye lit up when he suggested his idea to everyone gathered together for lunch.

"Eh?!"

Everyone, Rei, Makoto, Gou, Haruka and Haruki. Burst out in surprise, except the twins.

"But, Nagisa-kun, we achieved some results from the tournament previously. Our Club should be able to get more funds to use for pool facilities." Rei analysis.

"That's right" Makoto contributed. Shuddering slightly at the thoughts of their last training camp.

"Ehh, but outdoor camp would be so much fun! We could do lots more too! Barbeque, fishing, diving. And training in the sea is more efficient because we are fighting against the waves." Nagisa protested. Pouting as he stated his reasons.

"I don't know, but have you forgotten what happened previously?" Haruki voice broke out. Everyone went silent except for Gou.

Rei's guilt written on his face, he blamed himself for what happened last time. He just want to chased after them and not hinder them. He just want to improve his timing on his swimming.

Haruka twitched his eyebrow slightly, he cared greatly toward Makoto even if he doesn't show or voice. In all, when Makoto was unconscious and losing his breathing after he rescued him from the ocean traumatized Haruka. He doesn't want to see his best friend in that state again.

Makoto looked down to his lap, clenching his fist lightly. A sad smile cast over his face, he thoughts he already grown out of it, the fear of ocean. Truthfully when he said he believed he could go anywhere if the rest were with him, he really meant it. But it been awhile since the last trip to ocean, he still have to go back there to reconfirm whether his fear have tone down a little.

Nagisa's cheery aura fell, he want to have fun with the rest. But he won't force Mako-chan if he really don't want to.

Haruki witnessed their little Rei-kun incident previously, she can't float properly so she couldn't enter the ocean. And swimming butterfly at that point would be suicidal, her brother and Makoto did filled her in afterward what happened.

"Well.. Rei-chan wouldn't be so reckless this time..Right?" Nagisa said weakly.

"I definitely learned my lesson.." Rei agreed softly.

"What's going on?" Gou asked confusedly, looking at everyone who looked away.

"But in the end, we are all safe!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly, fisting the air. His smile brightened everyone's mood.

"So." Nagisa pointed his finger at Makoto. And he gestured himself curiously.

"Mako-chan as the Captain of the club. Make the final decision, but Mako-chan. If you really don't want to go, I understand." The petite boy grin in understanding.

"Eh?!" Makoto gasped. Glancing around and found everyone patiently waited for his final call.

"Haru, what do you think?" He asked Haruka seated next to him, attempting to delay.

"I don't care as long as I get to swim." He answered, stuffing a piece of mackerel to his mouth.

"I figured as much.."

"Then, as long as everyone keep their rules of safety in check, I don't see why not. But-"

"Yeah! It decided!" Nagisa cheered immediately and successfully cutting off Makoto. The sparkles glint in his eyes told Makoto to keep quiet. Still, Makoto did want to ask why not to opt for facilities, they had the funding for it.

"Wait.. Where do we go for the camp?" Rei questioned.

"We can go to the same place we went last time? We can ask Coach Sasabe to bring us again." Nagisa tilted his head.

"I guess we could try asking.." Rei shoulder fell as he sighed.

The rest of the lunch is having Nagisa being very enthusiasm toward the incoming camp, going overboard with suggestions and ideas, Rei had to poured down his excitement so to control him. Certainly, hunting for edible food on isolated island and spearing fishes is definitely _NOT_ beautiful or fun nor is training related scheme.

"Can someone please fill me in that what exactly happened?!" Gou yelled, after being ignored and cut off by Nagisa excitement.

 **[After School - Swims Club]**

Haruki spend her time drifting in the pool (with a float mat) while the rest was training. She joined the club, but not for competition purpose. More for her brother, she can't really swim, except for butterfly. And the problem with her unable to float like a normal person hindered her ability. Swimming to her was just a way to pass time. And she always found it amusing to see Gou going ogling mood when come to those beautiful muscle, quoted her.

Everyone was swimming laps after laps, the only one not really putting efforts in training was Haruka. He swam at his own pace, his blissful face shown every time he surfaced for air.

"Everyone is training hard, but the timing hasn't really improve.." Gou mumbling to herself while looking at the times noted down on her clipboard.

She overheard Gou and glanced at her. For someone who doesn't have any experience in swimming or managing skill. Gou displayed her potential being the manager, writing out their training regimen and planning. She definitely could use this skill to work on this path for her career.

"That can't be helped, we had to stop swimming when the weather get cold." Nagisa said after hearing her as well.

"We can't have that, tournament is coming right after summer vacation! We need to improve a lot more!" Gou scolded.

"Now! Back to training!"

"Eek!" Nagisa dived back in the pool. But rather than training, he went over to Haruki with a mischievous grin. He sneaked under water and overturn the float mat, making the sinking girl sank before she stood up, dark aura leaking as she glared at the mastermind.

Everyone else that witnessed the scene, shook their head and turned away from Nagisa.

"Haha! Kii-chan sank like a brick!" Nagisa laughed out loud. (literally lol LOL)

"Nagisa-kun….." Haruki whispered darkly.

"Hehe~ Time for me to make my escape!" The petite boy said, turned his tail and swam away, away from the raging senpai.

"Tch." She give up the idea of chasing him in the water, she would just get him back later on. Sighing, Haruki jumped and sit on the pool edge, combing her hair. Annoyed by the fact she would need to wash her hair later.

"Nagisa-kun that wasn't nice." She heard Rei reprimanding Nagisa at the other end of pool. But with that grin on his face he doesn't feel sorry for doing so.

"Haruki." Haruka suddenly appeared from the water infront of her, slightly startled his sister. Concern shown in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. Even as cold as he was, he is a caring brother.

Makoto and Gou watched from the opposite, they both have the smile of looking at their sibling being happy meaning the feeling also affected them. It heartwarming to see the scene folded out before them.

"Haruka-senpai looked so much at peace, my brother is peaceful too when I visit him at Samezuka." She spoke to herself.

He didn't reply her, he was concentrated at the little sister tucking few strands of hair behind her ear, droplets trailed down on her exposed neck. This is bad, when did she grew to be like this? The twins were so similar back then and suddenly, puberty hit. Makoto become conscious of Haruki as a girl but.. They don't.. He forced himself to look away before his thoughts gotten out of imagination.

"Ma.."

"Ma..pai..?"

"Makoto-senpai!" Gou shouted.

That snapped Makoto back to the earth. "Huh?" He quickly turned his head at her.

"I was talking about the upcoming training camp."

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys going to camp out this years again or book a lodge?"

"I would prefer a lodge, but Nagisa may say otherwise."

" I see.."

"Makoto-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you were looking at Haruki-senpai earlier." Gou gave him a sly smirk.

Makoto's face burned up instantly and flusteredly, he tried to speak. But nothing audible exit, he gaped few times before decided to just shut up and feigned innocence. Too late though, Nagisa had saw everything, and he was confident that Gou would tell him why later on.

He hid his face in his palm, cringing at the incoming teases by those two.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **For awhile back when I was typing this, I was thinking about the storyline.**  
 **It made me stopped writing for a while until I figured out what ideas to go for.**

 **Writing is so difficult, I really admire and salute those people who write professionally.. TAT**

 **See you next chapter! (which again, not started yet,)**  
 **And, Happy Chinese New Years to all Chineses out there! :)**  
 **(I'm Chinese btw)**


	4. Chapter - 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it been a month ! QAQ..**  
 **I'm very surprise, shock, astonish, amaze, all you can name.**  
 **About the followers and favorites of this story! Thank you!**

 **I need to check, how extreme can you reader go? I'm already an adult(sadly) So some of my ideas are actually abit more on the extreme and.. pervert side.**  
 **I thrash few of the ideas that I imagined, and I had to write this while listening to Free! Character song, and kept on reminding myself that they are only 17years old.**  
 **And my own range of English is not huge, I kept one tab of dictionary and one tab to search the words meaning. Typing out one scenario in my mind took quite awhile to get the result I wanted.**  
 **Sorry that this took so long and thank you for waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Free! only OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The training camp that Nagisa had suggested and planned few weeks back, it is happening in three day time.

They are going back to the same location, minus the camping part. Makoto insisted that they used the club funds and reserved a place to stay. Much to Nagisa disappointment, he couldn't do anything because it goes by majority votes.

They will be staying at the nearby lodge nearest to the ocean. Boys and girls are sharing room with their respective genders.

Everyone was busy packing and getting ready for the camp. Which is why, to Haruki disbelief, she was standing in a shop now. A swimsuit store to be exact, Gou was with her but currently stuffing her face in the collections. It was earlier today that Gou went to her house and she was the one who answered the door. In the next five seconds, she was out in the street being dragged by her. Gou chirped happily that she wanted a girl opinion on something and there they are. In a _freaking_ swimsuit store.

"Gou-san…?" Haruki called weakly, being surrounded by those revealing piece of cloth that called bikini. She wondered what the different between both bikini and bra.

"Haruki-senpai! Don't just stand there! Pick something too!" Gou lectured. Placing another bikini over her frame and study herself in the mirror.

Haruki stared at Gou, who was currently flinging one after another swimsuit over her body. She noticed her reflection in the mirror at the corner of her eye. If one never looked closer and minus the longer tail at the back. She really looked like a boy, and the fact that she doesn't dressed like a girl, shirt, jeans and shoe. Compared to Gou, she was wearing floral pattern sundresses. People would thought that they are going out and also she was taller than Gou too.

" _I looked like Haru-nii."_ Haruki mimicked Haruka cold expression. Then she remembered, she haven't reply Gou.

"I already had a swimsuit for swimming, I don't need new one." She protested. Not understanding why she need to get new one for a training camp. And much less something that cover so little.

Gou turned and stared at Haruki, as if she said something offending. She placed back the bikini she was holding in the rack and approached her clueless senpai.

"Listen, Haruki-senpai.." Gou trailed off as she gripped both Haruki's shoulder. Piercing her stares into Haruki's sapphire eyes. Dang, her senpai have really pretty eyes.

"It's not about whether you already had existing swimsuit, It about us as a girl! Female! We should doll up and look pretty because we would only be young once!-"

"Uhhh-"

"And female bodies will not be the same anymore once we go past twenties, we will start to develop ugly wrinkles and unless we exercise everyday to maintain it. Female body would just slowly degrade with time! Do you realize how-"

"Ok ok, Stop." Haruki raised her hand in defeat. Gou was scary once she started her human anatomy speech.

"So…" Gou started, pointing to the swimsuit. Haruki twitched.

"Do I really-"

"Yes." She smiled brightly.

Haruki slight glared at her kouhai, what did she do to deserve this? Sighing, she tried to go through the collection. But.. Every single piece was so revealing, are the designer of these kidding? Wearing those would bring up the crime rate for sexual. And beside, Why would Gou want opinion from her. She had friends that was much more feminine than her, when she spend all her life surrounded by boys.

"Gou-san, what is your reason for dragging me here?" Haruki asked.

She saw Gou flinched for a seconds before regained her composure.

"To buy swimsuit together? I figured that you don't have real pretty one except your current old school type of swimsuit."

"What wrong with mine..?" Haruki whispered solemnly.

"Nothing wrong! Really, I was just thinking since we are going to the beach, the ocean! We should dress up for the occasion." Gou laughed awkwardly.

"But we are going for training, you know.."

"When there training, there is also break time to enjoy! Now go, pick one."

After awhile of browsing through, Haruki really wanted to give up. Everything are so thin, so small, cover so little. While her brother loved the idea of stripping within five seconds when there enough water. She find the idea of revealing so much skin uncomfortable for her, it not like she was conscious about her body.. Maybe a little. More of.. Why does she need to doll up when she could stick to her old swimsuit? And Gou not letting her go until she bought one..

"I have a problem, Gou-san…" Haruki mumbled.

Gou glanced at her curiously, wondering what wrong.

"I can't choose- I don't know how to choose with my mind screaming at me with a big NO." She grumbled.

Ahh, Gou sweatdropped. This would take awhile.

* * *

Three hours of Gou hard work of persuading, encouraging, reassuring, reasoning Haruki into trying one and getting one. She went to nearby fastfood restaurant for a break.

"I'm tired.." Gou muttered, laying her chin and arm on the table.

Her senpai have good body actually, beneath that school uniform and old swimsuit, she was unexpectedly well developed in that area and being slim/fit too. Gou noted that point with a little jealousy

"I told you there isn't a need for a new swimsuit." Haruki's voice rang over as she settled herself infront of Gou, chewing onto a fries.

"There is! Haruki-senpai, you are a girl. It is normal for girl to dress up and look pretty." Gou scolded, taking a fries from her.

"But what the point of looking pretty?"

"Girls always dress up nicely and tried to impress boys. Even if it not for latter, looking at yourself in the mirror while looking attractive, it boost confidence."

"Hmm..." Haruki considered Gou explanation.

"Hey! Look at him, he is so good looking!"

"Wow! Really, He has such gorgeous eyes."

"Is that his girlfriend? I hope not, she looked plain."

The table next to them, seated two girls whose whispered too loud for Gou's hearing. They were talking about Haruki and Gou felt annoyed. First! Haruki was a girl! Two! She was not that plain! Matsuoka Gou had an handsome brother, and she was well aware of the Captain Mikoshiba affection for her. So she was definitely not plain as they said. She turned her head to send glare to the girls but the girls scowled back.

Sensing Gou annoyed mood, Haruki looked at the direction she was glaring at. Only to see two girls blushed when they made eye contact with her. Looking back and forth between them, Haruki mentally understood what was going on(She think?) She didn't heard them earlier because she was deep in thoughts.

"Gou?" Haruki started suddenly.

"What is it?" Gou replied, keeping her tone in check. She was not irritated at Haruki, but the strangers.

"Give me your hand?" She motioned her open palm to her.

"What for?" She questioned but still stretched her hand over to Haruki.

Haruki captured her hand and gently caressed, bringing Gou's hand closer to her. She planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Successfully turning Gou's cheek color to a few shades of red.

"Wha wha?! H-haruki-senpai?!" Gou stuttered embarrassed.

The audience next to them went red as well, jealousy included.

"Don't worry Gou. My eyes is only on you." Haruki said in the most Haruka's tone she could mimicked. Throwing the most sincere yet serious expression in the act. Her sapphire orbs glittered with affection while looking at Gou lovingly. She learned all these from looking at Makoto interaction with his siblings, as well as Haruka when he talked about his lovelife(waterfall-chan)

"Ehhhhh!" Gou squealed, covering her burning cheeks. She couldn't believed she gotten all the blushing mess by the hand of another girl! And Haruki doesn't seem to be bothered by what she just done, made the whole thing more awkward for Gou.

" _I'm amazed that Makoto-senpai hasn't gone insane with this bizarre twin."_ Gou pitied.

Giving Haruki a dirty look once she had calm down, only to see her smiling sweetly like Makoto-senpai. Gou felt puzzled, everything that Haruki was doing were following another person or personality. If she and Haruka are put together, she would displayed more of Haruka cold attitude traits. And things that she responded to, are usually shadow of someone else. Then.. Which are the real Haruki?

Finally, Gou and Haruki went home after eating. Not after few nagging from Gou that insisted, reminded Haruki to pack and bring the newly bought swimsuit to the camp. Threatening that if she _somehow_ forgot, she would be forced into something more worst than what she bought today.

Shivering at the thoughts of what Gou might be planning, Haruki slid the door and led herself in.

"I'm home." Haruki announced.

"Yo!" Rin greeted once Haruki passed by living room.

"... Rin?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Rin was sitting beside the low table, he wore black polo with pink collar and pant, his hats and Samezuka jacket folded up nicely on the table. Her brother was currently cooking up some fried rice. Oh? There was no mackerel in it.

"I heard you did something to Gou? She texted me but her mail doesn't make any sense." Rin asked, amusement shown in his toothy grin.

"I guess I did? I don't know? I only kissed the back of her hand?" Haruki replied truthfully.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rin jumped in his seat. Scowling at the younger twin.

"I said I kissed the back of her hand?" She answered confusedly. Tilting her head at raging older brother. Rin had sister complex, she mentally noted.

"I heard you the first time.. Why would you do that?"

"She was having this glaring war with two girls our age, at the place we were eating earlier on."

"Then, why kiss?"

"Why not?"

…

This girl was unbelievable oblivious, Rin thought in disbelief. Not knowing what to reply, he tried the gentle approach.

"Kii.. Usually kisses and etc, are only done between couple/lover." He clarified.

A hummed sound indicating Haruki was listening.

"So don't do that to anyone else okay?"

"Okay." She replied casually, then recalled she forgot to ask something.

"Rin, why are you here?"

"Oh? I will be staying over today, apparently Haru told me about the training camp that you guys are going this weekend. Coincidently, Samezuka are heading to the pool the same day. Maybe we all can meet up for alittle."

"Staying over?!" It was Haruki turn to be surprised.

"Yep! Catching up with old pal." Rin grinned widely, pointing at her sulking brother.

"Haruki, the bath is up." Haruka informed and ignored the shark.

"Then I will go take a bath first. By the way Haru-nii, no mackerel today?" Haruki teased as she went to get ready for bath.

"Rin doesn't want mackerel.." Gloom lurked over Haruka as he continued his mackerels-less recipe.

"Haru, your sis is too oblivious for her own good." Rin spoke once Haruki was out of sight.

"Leave her be, it not something that I can do something about it." Haruka retorted.

"At the very least you can guide her on the basic. Too dense is bad."

"I will think about it."

* * *

After the bath, Haruki joined Rin and her brother at the table for dinner. Most of the time Rin and Haruka bickering at every single round of sentence. Rin would said something, Haruka would respond coldly and it ticked Rin off. Then he would replied something provocative and the cycle continued throughout the dinner. Occasionally Rin asked Haruki about her swimming, whether if she still sunk like brick. Or welfare in general, he really was a possessive overbearing brother figure.

"Say, say. Kii, any interests in boy?" Rin teased, smirking shyly.

"Really? Rin? You get upset when Gou get kissed by a girl. Yet you asked me that?" Haruki replied deadpanned. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Tch, leave me alone." He pouted.

"To answer your question, no. Not that I'm aware of."  
"Rin, worry about Gou instead. Samezuka's Captain."

The twin spoke synchronously, they looked at each other, humor featured on their faces.

Rin shot glare to Haruka, ' _I know'_ written on his face.  
"I can't really do anything since he forgiven me for the reckless act on the relay." And he felt the dead stare that the twin are sending persistently. It pushed him to the edge of irritation.

"Ahhh, geez! I'm done for dinner, thank you for the food!" Rin exclaimed loudly and paced to the sink, placing his plate in.

" _Bizarre twin indeed. How did Makoto deal with them for years.."_

An idea came to Rin when he thought about Makoto. "Haru! Kii!" Rin called

The two of them slanted their head to him curiously.

"Want to go Makoto's house or ask him to come over with his game console? It's a war!" He challengingly pointed his finger at Haruka as he declared.

Haruka expression went dull, But Haruki's face lit up at the mention of games.

"Troublesome." Haruka muttered uninterested.

"Oh, what this? Afraid that you will lose to me?" Rin taunted. His confident smirked pasted on his face, trying to infuriate Haru.

And sure, it worked. Haruka took the bait. He flipped out his phone, tapping furiously and dialed. The others heard Makoto's voice on the other end when he picked up.

" _Haru? What's wrong? You rarely call."_

"Makoto, are you at home now?"

" _Eh? I'm?"_

"Good, either we see you in five or you see us in five."

" _Huh?!"_

"Geez! Haru! Give me the phone." Rin snatched Haru's phone, he couldn't stand how he initiated the conversation. And from beginning, he explained everything to Makoto what happening and what was going to happen.

Makoto chuckled loudly into the phone once he understood the situation.

" _I see, I will see you guys in five, Ren and Ran would be angry if I take away playstation3_ _ *****_ _."_

So five minute later, Rin, Haruka and Haruki stood outside Tachibana's gate, grinning all the way was the Sharkie, sulking and regretting all the way was the Dolphin. Still sparkling delightedly was the younger Dolphin(I haven't decided on a creature for Haruki actually.. So I will use younger dolphin until then)

Rin prodded the bell, the door opened after few seconds. Makoto wore an black spectacles, a small towel over his still-slightly damped hair.

Once he saw his guests, he beam cheerfully and welcomed them.

"Come in come in."

Rin abruptly whistled at Makoto. Gesturing to his glass frame.

"Makoto, you wore spectacles?"

"This? Not really, only sometimes." He nonchalantly replied.

They entered, only to be attacked by Tachibana twin. Ren and Ran dragged them into the living room, which was then scolded and stopped by their mom. Mika was still the same as usual, the gentle and affectionate gaze whose Makoto inherited from.

"Ah! Haruka, Haruki. It been awhile since you two came over. How are you?" She concerned.

"Auntie Mika." The Nanase twin addressed, nodding their head for her how are you question.

"Come often for dinner okay?" Mika gleefully beamed from their greeting before shift her attention to Rin.

"Who is this handsome young man?" Mika signaled to Rin.

"Hello, M'am. Remember me? I'm Matsuoka Rin, sorry to intrude at this hour." Rin introduced himself, sheepishly scratching his neck.

Startled by Rin's remark, Mika commented on how much Rin had grown since the last time she saw him. Both of them spend some time getting reacquainted.

They went to Makoto's room, it was well kept and tidy. And across from his door, there was an balcony that lead to outside. His room was furnitured with basic essential, bed, work desk, shelf and etc. Other than Makoto, the rest gathered around his bed while waiting for the console to be set up.

"What game should we play?" Squatting by Playstation3, Makoto asked.

"Multiple players?" Rin suggested.

"Haru, Kii-chan?" Makoto called, specifically meant. Are you two alright with the choice?

"No problem." Haruka said. While Haruki shaked her head.

When Makoto lay his eye on Haruki, he had to forced back a blush that was creeping to his cheek, Haruki took his pillow to cuddle. Why? Makoto thought. She should know that a pillow was part of the user*(apparently, Mako-chan, she doesn't know).. Hugging his pillow would mean, she was indirectly hugging him. He really want to hide himself in some black hole, what had he done to deserve all these feeling _alone_. Although, Haruki was doing that since young.

He gulped to calm himself, this was Haruki he was thinking about. She's unaware of it, she doesn't know the meaning of the action she done. Yes, no more further complication is needed for the sake of his own endurance.

He slided MarioKart game disc into the console. At the same time he explained the gameplay to Rin while waiting for the game to load.

"So this is how you play Mario Kart." He concluded.

"Sure! Haru! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Rin declared, taking the controller that Makoto passed him.

"Yea, Yea. We will see who kick whose butt." Haruka nonchalantly shrugged. But his expression shown he was serious in kicking Rin's butt.

"Guys…" Makoto sighed at their bickering.

"Kii-chan, I only have three controller, do you want to play?"

"You can play with them Mako-chan, I'm content with watching Haru-nii kicking Rin's butt.

"Oi! Kii!" Rin growled.

She pretended not to heard Rin by whistling away. Actually Haruki wanted to play, but choose not to. She know both herself and her brother once they started to play, they ignore outside world and only focus on the game. Which would be rude to Makoto, he probably will not get his turn to play. Beside, the moment she lay her hand on Makoto's pillow, she feel cozy enough to doze off. Maybe later she will check with him where did he bought the pillow from.

Truth to her feeling, Haruki felt asleep after an hours of watching them play. Makoto got kicked out of the game because Rin accused him of helping Haruka. Basically.. Rin got his butt kicked by Haruka in Mario Kart, on a losing streak that he kicked Makoto out and challenged Haruka to a PK battle.

"Rin, your butt got kicked." Haruka teased tauntingly, corner of his lip curve to a slight smirk.

"Just you wait! I will get my revenge!" Rin roared, very much annoy by the fact he was currently, LOSING!

Makoto chuckled softly, glad that his friends was having fun. He stole a glance on Haruki, she was leaning against the wall, nodding her head sleepily. He softened his gaze at the sight, without realizing himself he started to studied his childhood friend. Jet black haired with tint of blue, her slightly longer hair at the back currently embraced themselves to her neck. Shoulder that was smaller than Haruka and petite compared to his. Even though her arm was more muscular than Gou's, but was still thin in his opinion. Gosh! She looked delicate to him.

Thanked god that Haruka and Rin was distracted with their game, he wouldn't be able to go through another time of being caught staring at Haruki.

He turned his attention back to the screen, only to found his other two friends peeking at him.

Yeah, that what he thought.

"Makoto~" Rin exaggerated Makoto's name teasingly.

"W-what?!" He croaked, tone higher than norm.

"Makoto." Haruka called impassively.

"What?!"

* * *

 **Playstation3* - I suspected from one of the Free! official wallpaper, Makoto has PS3**  
 **Pillow* - I'm not sure about the rest, but pillow to me.. are part of me.**

 **And done!**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **See you next chapter!**

* * *

 **Omake - Guilty Pleasure  
**

This was part of my imagination from this chapter, I did want to include it. But found no way of putting it in.. And this feel very wrong for Makoto too... !  
So I will throw in as omake.

 **After the rest had left, Makoto stumbled on his bed. Exhaustion eating at him, he can't believed he was caught red-handed again. Shifting his head, he gazed at his pillow. Remembering just awhile ago, Kii-chan was cuddling _his_ pillow. He brought his pillow to his face, allowed himself to be sinful just this once. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent left by Haruki. **

**The scent of shampoo attacked his nostrils, he snapped out of his trance from the smell. Flushing scarlet at his own ungentlemanly behavior, pondering why he behaved like this around her.  
**


End file.
